In Your Eyes/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: Mrs. Webster, you killed your husband? Why would you do something like that? Whitney: What? I would never do something like that. We have a son to think about. Vincent: There's no point in denying it, has all the evidence we need. Right down to the threat you sent him, quoting The Republic. Whitney: So? Any good housewife reads in her spare time, I couldn't have sent him that message. Vincent: We know you're skilled in anatomy, so we know you could've removed his eyes. Whitney: His eyes? Why would I do something like that? How dare you accuse me of killing the man I love! Isabel: We have the evidence Mrs. Webster, right down to the tattoo ink you left on the bullets, and the OJ you left on the Renington pistol. Isabel: The evidence speaks clearly Mrs. Webster, you killed your husband. But why? Whitney: That man left me no choice! Whitney: If I didn't go ahead and kill him, he would've taken custody of our darling son. Vincent: How would he have done that? Whitney: He said he got evidence of me cheating on him, and once he filed for divorce he was gonna use them to make sure I wasn't left anything, not one dime! Whitney: I wouldn't have even been able to see our little boy, I just couldn't stand for that! Isabel: What that true? Whitney: Of course not, I would never do that! But he's always been paranoid about that thing, and this was just the excuse he was looking for to leave me. Whitney: But then I was contacted via a letter from some unknown person, and they said they'd help me. Whitney: All I had to do was kill my husband, remove his eyes and bring them some undisclosed location. Whitney: And in return, they'd pay me and cover up the crime and make sure you wouldn't catch me. Vincent: Well look how well that turned out for you. Sorry Mrs. Webster, but you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Whitney Webster, you stand here accused of the murder of your husband, York Webster. How do you plead? Whitney: Guilty, but a mother's duty is to her child. And if I let things lie, I would've never been able to see him again. Whitney: Surely you can't say you can allow this sort of thing, a mother being forced to stay away from her child due to false allegations. Judge Blackwell: No, but I tolerate murder even less, especially hired help! Judge Blackwell: Now it says here you were contacted by an unknown source to kill him and you'd be compensated for it. Is there anything in regards to that you think you might be able to tell the court? Whitney: If there was I'd say it, but I never really had any more contact beyond a few letters. So I don't know what to tell you. Judge Blackwell: I see, well at least you're being honest instead of willingly holding information like some other people. Judge Blackwell: But as for your crimes Whitney Webster, I sentence you to 25 years in prison with a chance for parole in 15! Whitney: So be it, but someone please take care of Jay for me! Vincent: And another case solved, but man things really got hairy for Mrs. Webster. Vincent: She was faced with the threat of losing her kid, and someone took advantage of that. Isabel: And now the husband is dead, the wife will be in prison for a while, and the kid will have to find a new home. Isabel: I'm sure child services will find some relatives nearby to help, but in the meantime we still have one thing left unanswered from this case. Vincent: You're right, we don't know what happened to Mr. Webster's eyes. Come on , we better go and find them! Harvest Season (4/8) Category:Dialogues